


Here We Go A Caroling

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is sort of a response to Cindy's challenge with Sam: 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'.





	1. Here We Go A Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I guess this is sort of a response to Cindy's challenge with Sam singing Grandma got run over by a reindeer.

I don't own them.

Archive anywhere.

Spoliers: Everything up until now is fair game.

 

I love the holidays. I love everything about them. The decorations. The carols. The christmas specials. When it comes to this time of year I become one gigantic sap who cries when clarence gets his wings in It's a Wonderful life. I even catch my self staring longingly at the little kids sitting on Santa's lap, wishing for a second I was that young and innocent still. Ofcourse this year all my good holiday cheer is being stifled by my boss Ebeneezer Scrooge. The phone rings before I finish my thought.

"Josh Lyman's office..........Okay.........I'll tell him."

I sigh and march towards his door. I hung up a few lights outside of it, trying to make it festive. I even hung a cardboard window decoration of a monorah to incorporate his own holiday. It didn't help.

"Josh.?" He has his head down intently reading some papers. "yeah?" He doesn't look up.

"The President would like to see us in his office.", I walk all the way up to his desk.

"uh huh." I can tell he really didn't hear me.

"Josh!" I say louder.

"What?" Now he looks up.

"The President, Oval office, Now.", I nod my head towards the door. Josh looks at me finally as if what I say is registering. He gets a disgusted look on his face.

"What are you wearing?" He points at my head.

"A hat."

" I know it's a hat, but what kind of a hat?"

"A Santa hat."

"It has ears." He smirks. It's good to see him smirk. Because it's almost a smile and he hasn't done that in awhile. I'll take what I can get.

"It's Santa Mickey. My friend Sarah sent it from Disney World."

"Why are you wearing a Santa Mickey hat to work?"

"I'm bringing good tidings."

"Kay", He looks at me like I have two heads but the conversation gets dropped.

I follow him out of the office all the way to the door of the Oval Office. When we approach the door he stops short and turns, I stumble a little. He smiles.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the President."

"Why?"

"Uh, he asked me to."

"Why?" I get the feeling Josh is feeling a little less important at the knowledge that I too am going to see the President. It's a good thing because every now and then Josh needs to feel less important.

"I don't know Josh, but the message said he needed to see "Us" not "you."

"Why?"

"If you open the door we can find out!" I honestly don't know what has gotten into him lately.

Josh finally opens the door. Toby, CJ, Sam, Charlie, Leo, Margaret and a few other White House staffers are all sitting quietly in front of the President. I wonder if I should take their silence as a bad sign.

The President smiles as we enter the room. I'm going to take that as another bad sign.

"Good, your here. Now we can get started." Josh leads me over to two empty chairs and we sit down.

"As you all know Friday is the annual White House Staff Holiday party." Everyone around the room nods as the President continues. "I was thinking how nice it would be if we all went Caroling before it. Around the Community, Maybe in front of some of the more famous monuments around town. I used to go Caroling every year when I was growing up. My children did too. I miss it. And so now I'm bringing back tradition and I want you all to be there."

"Shoot Me.", Josh whispers in my ear.

"I think it will be fun.", I whisper back.

"Sir, may I ask, what's with you and the singing lately?" CJ, bravely asks.

Before he answers Sam interjects "I have a good voice."

We all turn to look at him. "Well I do."

 

TBC......................

  

  

  

  


	2. Here We Go A Caroling 2

See Part 1 for info

 

Can this day go any worse? Can this year? I know I'm not exactly Jolly old St. Nick this year. I can't help it. I'm exhausted. It has been such an emotionally draining few months. I have the scar on my chest as a constant reminder of what could have been. I know I should be thankful to be alive, grateful that I have the opportunity to share such a magical time with the people I love. But for some reason I can't. I can see Donna sitting outside at her desk. She's typing furiously away at the computer but her mouth is moving. I can only imagine she's singing Jingle Bells to herself. She loves this time of year. And I love watching her this time of year. The way her face lights up with excitement. She turns into a five year old. I wish I could muster up some of that wide eyed innocence. As a kid I loved the holidays. My father is Jewish but my mother is Catholic so I always got the best of both worlds and double the presents. God how I wish things were still so simple. When I hadn't had to experience the horrors of the world. When my sister was still alive. Before I was shot. My thoughts are interupted by what sounds like someone being strangled down the hall. A million thoughts flood through my mind and the first thing I check is to see if Donna is unharmed. She is still typing and singing away.

"Do you hear that?", I ask.

"What?" She stops typing.

"That sound. That screeching."

She is quiet for a moment, straining to listen.

"No."

"Well maybe if you weren't out here performing your own one woman show you would have heard it.", I snap at her. I am imediately sorry when I see her expression turn hard.

"What is the matter with you? Your even more unpleasent then usual." I want to tell her she's right and that I'm sorry. But I don't because I hear the screeching again. Donna goes to speak again but I put my finger up to her mouth to signal to be quiet. Her eyes go wide at the intamite gesture. Normally I would be concerned about an awkward moment but I can tell where the sound is coming from so I turn to follow it. Donna is close on my heels.

"Josh....it's coming from in there." Donna tip toes quietly in front of the door to Sam's office.

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"Well go in and see."

"What if someone's in there. I need to be armed." I'm not going to take any chances.

"Good Idea." She grabs a stapler and a hole puncher.

"Oh Good I can staple the possible murders hands together and poke holes in him until he bleeds to death."

"Well, I'm working with limited resources here. The other options were a highlighter or a paper weight shaped like an Eagle."

"Fine." I grab the stapler from her. The two of us are now pressed up against the door. "Go on.", I tell her.

"First? You want me to go first?" She looks shocked.

"DONNA!"

"Josh!"

"What the hell is going on?" CJ comes up behind us and we jump out of our skin. Or atleast I do. Donna just grabs my arm and tries to use my body as a shield.

"We think Sam's being killed." I say.

"And Josh wants me to go in first.", Donna emerges from behind my body.

CJ thinks we've finally gone insane. I can tell by the look she's giving me. It's her "I'm actually doing important work here, while every once else is goofing around" look.

"Joshua." She says in her most condescending tone.

"Okay then you go in."

"Fine."

CJ flings the door open and Donna and I follow behind her holding the stapler and the hole puncher out in front of us. You can never be too careful.

"SAM! What the hell are you doing?!", CJ yells.

Sam's standing in front of the mirror practicing the scales at the top of his lungs. "..Me, Fa, So, La, Ti..." He turns around without even a hint of embarassment.

"I'm warming up my voice."

"For what? Breaking the sound barrier?" I can't believe I was ready to kill a guy with a hole punch and it was only Sam warming up his voice. I wish the holidays would end already so people can go back to normal.

"I have a good voice." He sounds so convinced of this I'm starting to worry about him. He couldn't possibly think that that noise coming from his throat was actually good. Could he?

"Why do you have a hole puncher? And Donna, what's with the stapler?", Sam wonders.

"We felt we needed to be armed." Donna tells him matter of factly. She wears a hat with ears and nobody blinks an eye but she carries an office supply and suddenly people question.

"Armed from what."

"Long story.", I say.

"Can we get back to work now?" CJ's standing in front of the door motioning for Donna and I to leave.

"Uh, Sam...Maybe you should warm up at home from now on. You know, keep your golden voice under wraps until the big day of Caroling, when you can finally unveil it and get the praise you deserve." I say over my shoulder. Sam obviously likes this idea.

"Good point Josh. I wouldn't want to ruin it for anyone."

"See tomorrow buddy." I can hear strains of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as I close the door. I could kill the President for creating all this madness and forcing us to sing in public.

"Bah Humbug." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that." I forgot Donna was standing there. I think I'll go home now. It's obvious that the actual business of running the country has been put on hold until somtime after New Years.

 

TBC.............

  

  

  


	3. Here We Go A Caroling 3

See Part 1 for details

 

I'm so tired this morning. I guess that whole stapler/ hole puncher attempt at saving Sam's life took a lot out of me. Then after work I continued my holiday shopping. Is it just me or do the malls seem to get worse and worse every year? I almost got into two fist fights. One with a little grey haired old lady over a parking spot. I want to go on record as saying that I had my blinker on. The other was with a woman in the Gap over a blue sweater. It was perfect for my friend Curtis. I approached it exactly .37 seconds before her but that didn't stop her grubby little hands from trying to steal it. All it took was my yelling "Hey look there's Rob Lowe!" and a quick jab in the ribs and that sweater was mine.

Josh has been in his office all morning. Luckily didn't have any meetings because he hasn't even asked about his schedule. I've been here an hour already and their has not been one request for coffee and not one "DONNA!!" He's just sitting there staring at his computer. His mouth is moving. He's either having a lenght conversation with himself or he's humming. I didn't even see Toby come up to the desk.

"Donna."

"Oh hey Toby."

"Is Josh in yet?"

"Physically."

"huh?"

"Yes he's in."

"Good." He marched right passed me and barged into the office.

**********************************************************************

"Chestnuts Roasting on an open.........Toby!"

"Dear God, It's got you too!!!"

"What? Oh. Me? No."

"You were singing."

"I was just working on......" Toby walks around to look at my computer screen. I'm busted.

"That's a nice game of solitaire ya got going there."

"I was taking a break." He doesn't by it.

"Whatever. I came here for a reason. Things have got to stop." Toby waves his arms in the air frantically.

"Things?"

"The holiday things...the Caroling....The Singing Sam....the Singing Josh apparently and now...........", He holds up the object of disgust.

"Oh, Please tell me that isn't....", I don't want to look.

"Yes."

"Those are antlers."

"Your quick."

"Why?"

"Charlie brought them by. I have one for each of us. They're for the finale."

"Finale?" I am so afraid to find out the answer to this question.

"The big White House Caroling Extravaganza finale."

"I missed that one." I really can't believe the President it putting us through this. I wonder if this could be grounds for impeachment.

"Maybe it's becuase you spent half of yesterday rescueing sam with a stapler."

"I'd do the same for you."

"Your a Pal."

"So what are we going to do."

"Well I think it's obvious you should go back to roasting Chestnuts on an open fire."

"Toby! Wait! I wasn't!!" I call after him. He either doesn't hear me or he doesn't care.

I was singing. I admit it. I had a momentary lapse. It was the song that I woke up to on my alarm and you know how that first song of the day always stays with you. That's my excuse and I'm sticking too it.

**********************************************************************

Okay my morning has been Joshless long enough. Toby's interrupted him already, there's no reason I can't.

"Josh." He turns from his computer and he smiles when he sees me. I take that as a sign to go further.

"Donna."

"Toby dropped your antlers off. And your red nose." I just want to see if he's listening.

"Red blinking nose?"

"Yes, the red blinking nose you have to wear for the finale." His eyes grow wide. He looks sick. I'm laughing my ass off on the inside.

"Your kidding."

"Yeah I am." I like to torture him a little. It gets my day going.

"Your fired."

"You wish."

"How is it if any other boss told their assistant they were fired it would be taken seriously but you just take it as a joke?" He looks me in the eye. He's challenging me. I love it when we do this.

"Because Joshua, everyone knows, including you, that you would be lost without me. You can't fire me. The country could fall apart."

"Point taken."

"Well here's your antlers." I put them on his head. He looks like and idiot. It's impossibly adorable. I turn to leave.

"Hey Donna.." His tone has changed. He's got his serious voice on. I half expect him to assign me some job I will regret later.

"Yes."

"What do you want for Christmas this year? Ski's? I never did get those last year." I smile. My heart is pounding from the memory of the beautiful things Josh wrote to me in my gift last year.

"You know what Josh. You already gave me your present this year."

"I did?" He looks confused. He also still has the antlers on his head which luckily is keeping his conversation from turning too serious.

"You lived." And with that I leave.

 

TBC.............

  

  


	4. Here We Go A Caroling 4

See Part 1 for all relevent info.

 

How could she just leave my office after a comment like that? "You lived." Those words keep playing over and over in my head. I feel as if a line is being crossed. I did live. I'm lucky. I'm just fixated on the possiblity that I almost didn't live. That it could have all been over just like that. In an instant. You always put things off, important things, things that have a real relevence, thinking you'll have time. You waste all your time and energy on the things that don't really matter at all. I'm guilty of that. I was even given a second chance at life and I still do that. I need to change that. I need to stop putting things off. Starting.........well starting when I feel like it.

"Josh." I didn't hear the door open. Donna could have a second career as a Cat burgler.

"Donna. Don't you ever knock?"

"No." She's all business right now. 10 minutes ago she was sweet Donna whose Christmas wish was that I wouldn't die and now she's miss efficiant assistant of the year. It's amazing she has the ability to make you want to take her in your arms and kiss her one minute and the next minute...........wait a second did I use the words "take her in your arms and kiss her" in reference to Donna? But I did. That's how I felt in that moment. Odd.

"Josh we have problems." I forgot she was standing there for a second. But I certainly can't forget now. She's holding what appears to be a list. A list of problems.

" I have a list of Problems." Do I know her or what?

"What kind of problems? or do I not want to know?" She sits down and takes out the pencil that was tucked safely behind her ear.

"I think these definately fall into the "rather have no knowledge of category."

"well that's settled. Don't tell me what they are and I won't be compelled to fix them."

"Sorry Joshua, it doesn't work that way."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Well I wrote them down in the order of importance. Number one on the list being that Sam has somehow convinced the President to give him a solo number."

I nearly fall out of my chair.

"He didn't?"

"Your right. Except for the fact that he did." There is the Donna we know and love.

"Well how exactly are we going to fix this problem?"

"Distribute earplugs?"

"Do we know what number he's performing?"

"No at this moment but I have Cathy working on it."

"Okay what else do you have?" She follows her pencil down the list.

"That's it."

"That's it? That's your whole list of problems in order of importance?" I'm amazed.

"Josh you heard Sam sing. That is numbers 1 through 10 on my list of problems."

"Well sadly I fear there is nothing I can do about that one at this time. There's no convincing him that he sounds like...well there really is no word to describe it." Her face scrunches in disgust at the memory. I feel mine do the same. It's as if the sound is still penetrating our skulls.

The moment fades and we just sit there. Neither one of us says anything. She gets up to leave and out of nowhere my mouth opens and sound comes out.

"Donna I need to stop putting off the important things." Where the hell did that sentence come from? Have my brain and my mouth suddenly become disconnected? Donna stands there at the doorway looking at me. She has a very puzzled expression on.

"Okay. Glad you felf the need to share." She answers in her "tell it to someone who cares, Tobylike voice"

I respond with the very articulate.

"Kay, See you later."

She looks at me strangely like I am not making any sense. Which a change considering that is how I usually look at her. But she turns back towards the door to leave.

"Oh Josh! I forgot!," She twirls back around again. We can now add ballarina, along with Cat burgler to the list of second careers.

"Forgot what?"

"The memo."

"Yes the memo!"

"We've established that it's a memo. What did the memo say?"

She frowns. Not a good sign.

"Oh your not going to like this." I just love it when woman start conversations like this. Don't you?

"Let's not keep me in suspense."

"Well for our little Caroling excursion we have to wear red and green solid color sweatshirts. You've been assigned red. I've been assigned green."

"Well isn't that cute."

"Which actually brings me to a problem I forgot to write down. I don't have a solid green sweatshirt. Do you have a red?"

I think about it for a second. The only red sweatshirt I have is a Washington Redskins one from 1987\. It's faded. It's not solid Red. I'm screwed.

"Donna it won't surprise you to know that I do not."

She frowns yet again. But then she smiles.

"Guess what you and I our doing tonight Joshua?"

Does she really want me to guess? Because I just thought of something dirty.

"We're going shopping for sweatshirts", She says gleefully.

Well that wasn't what I was thinking.

"oh joy."

"Josh."

"Get ready boys and girls!! I'm going sweatshirt shopping! Gee Donna I'm so excited. I don't know how'll I'll make it through the rest of the day."

"Did someone ever tell you that you were funny? Because they lied."

 

TBC.............


	5. Here We Go A Caroling 5

See Part 1 for info

 

"Are you ready?" I grab his coat as a gesture to get a move on.

"For?" He can't possibly sit there and pretend like he doesn't remember.

"I don't have time to play your little game Josh. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I know he doesn't want to go. I know he thinks this whole Caroling thing is completely stupid but the fact is that I don't. I think it's going to be fun and a nice change from my usually completely boring life..even if Sam is going to sing. So I just wish he'd humor me.

"Donna why don't you just pick me up a sweatshirt when you go get yours." Ha! He's crazy. If he thinks I'm going to let him get out of coming with me he doesn't know me very well.

"Josh I am not braving the mall alone three days before Christmas. I nearly got two black eyes last time. Come on. After the White House festivities tomorrow night you can go home crawl into bed and hibernate until the ball drops for all I care but now you are coming with me and your not going to whine." I have to take a stand. It's the only way to get through to him. And it seems to work. I can see him beginning to resign himself to the fact that I own him.

"Fine. But don't say I never do anything for you. And for the record I dont' whine."

"Yes you do."

"Donna do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes."

"Then take it back."

"No"

"Why?"

"I can't lie this close to Christmas. Santa might take me off his list." That makes him smile. He really can't resist me you know.

"I bet right as we speak a little elf has stopped making one of your toys."

"Say what you will but I live in fear of getting coal."

"Okay Okay. I wouldn't want to put your Christmas on the line. I Josh Lyman are a big old whiner. Happy? Can we go now?"

"Oh so now your in a hurry."

"Donna!" He grabs the coat out of my hands and off to the mall we go.

*********************************************************************

"I think the entire population of DC is in this mall right now." I am apparently saying this to myself because Donna is walking ten paces ahead of me parting the crowds. I must say she is a pro. Though I'm not really surprised.

"Josh!" She is signally furiously for me to catch up. I didn't know I would be getting my workout for the day here.

"Donna can we get the shirts and leave. PLEASE!" I am begging. And screaming. She doesn't hear me. This place is loud.

"What?! Josh, say it again I can't hear you!" She's standing no less then a foot away from me but she doesn't stop walking. I'm killing myself to keep up.

"I said CAN WE GET THE SHIRTS AND.."

"WHAT???" She still doesn't hear me. Maybe if she would just stay still. But then again maybe she's just messing with my head.

"I said DONNA I LOVE YOU. LETS GO TO MY PLACE!" I'm just seeing if she's listening. Nothing. Not even a flinch. Okay so she really can't hear me.

"Josh!" She tugs on my arm. Her face is lit up like a Christmas tree. And she's pointing at something.

"Look!" I turn to look at whatever it is that is causing that glow. It's Santa Claus. And a really shabby one at that. His costume is looking like it hasn't been changed since Keneddy was President. This poor excuse for St. Nick is obviously lost on Donna.

"So. There is a Santa in every mall Donna. Or oops...did I ruin something for you?" I joke. She doesn't laugh.

"Josh. You truly dont' see the magic in any of this? Look at the facs on those kids. They truly believe in him. They are asking for what they want for Christmas thinking that this is the man that is going to bring it to them. Don't you remember what it was like to have that much faith in something. Don't you remember what it was like to just trust in something. Not because you have a stack of facts to prove it or a great arguement for it but because you just feel it.?"I'm in awe of her. She's speaking with such a passion. I'm almost carried away by it. Because for a second I do remember what it was like. For a second I think that's how I feel about Donna. I don't have a million facts telling me I should feel this way or that way. I don't have a great arguement or a wise ass response. I have that unwavering faith. That trust. In her. I'm dumbstruck. Where is all this coming from? I feel like the Grinch after his heart grows.

"Move it Asshole. Your blocking the path!" A woman who had to be around Mrs. Landinghams age is pushing her self against me and screaming obsenities.

"So much for the magic of Christmas." I mutter.

"Josh. Come on. Are you okay?" This time it's Donna.

"Huh" I shake my head to get it clear.

"You look a little green." She looks concerned. It warms my Scrooge like heart. For a second.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we get the damn shirts and leave already!" She flinches. I was a little loud. I can be heard above all the chaos around us. She raises her eye brows as I signal that I need to tone it down.

"Fine" She gives me a look that is definately threatening. Perfect. There was a nice moment somewhere in this trip but it seems to have passed.

 

TBC.............

  


	6. Here We Go A Caroling 6

As usual see Part 1 for info

 

"Here's a sweatshirt, it's red, it's fine, let's go." I thrust it at his chest. I'm annoyed. He's been loud and hostile for days now and I'm sick of taking the brunt of it.

"Ow Donna. Let's not get violent." He smirks. He's trying to be cute. This is where I'm supposed to smile and make a smart remark and everything goes back to normal. Not going to happen.

"Look we got what we came for, red and green sweatshirts. You wanted to go so badly. Now we can go."

"Donna, look, I.."

He looks down at me. Something passes through his eyes. It looks like a silent apology and something else. My heart aches. He's sorry. I know he didn't mean it. When it comes to Josh I'm weak.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here." I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's won me over again.

The drive home begins mostly in silence. It's not that awful uncomfortable silence but a silence between two people who have a lot on their minds. Finally he breaks the silence.

"So what do you think Sam's going to sing tomorrow?" He turns his head to the side to see my answer.

"Watch the road." I say automatically.

"Yes mother."

"I don't know. This is Sam so who knows."

"Maybe we can drink alot of eggnog and get really drunk so we will think it's great no matter what!" I smile. That's a pretty good suggestion though I don't think the president will see it quite that way.

"Alot of eggnog? You, Josh, only need one glass."

He smiles. I can see the corners of his mouth turn up.

"I resent that."

We pull up in front of my apartment.

"Well here we are." I open the car door.

I can feel his eyes on me.

"Donna."

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas." he says is so simply and so sweetly that those two words have never held more meaning to me.

"Ill see you tomorrow Joshua. And don't forget your antlers!" He rolls his eyes.

"How could I forget."

"Night."

*********************************************************************

"Beep. Beep. Beep." My alarm clock is going off. I'm not ready to get up. I'm not ready to face the world. Tonights the big night. The big White House Holiday Caroling/Office party Extravaganza. Which means work today will have nothing to do with running a country. It's probally a good thing the rest of the world doesn't know that.

"Ring. Ring. Ring." Dear God it's the phone. Who on earth is calling me at this hour? Oh. I'm going to kill her.

"What."

"No, Good Morning Donna? No, So nice to hear your voice Donna?"

"I can't lie this close to Christmas. Something about getting coal, Remember?" I like useing her words against her.

"I hope you get a visit from the Ghost of Christmas past."

"What was that Donna?"

"I said I hope you slept well."

"Is there a point to this call?" I don't really mind her call, I'm glad in fact, but I figure she has an ulterior motive.

"Well I'm calling to remind you to remember to bring your clothes for tonight and to tell you that yesterday might have forgotten to mention that you have a meeting with the President this morning." She says this all really fast and it takes me a secong to process it all.

"I have a meeting with the President?"

"Yes."

"Donna what time is this meeting?"

"8:30"

"And what time is it now?"

"8:05."

"Donna!"

"You better get to work Josh. Bye. Click"

She hung up. I guess I better get up.

*********************************************************************

"Fa, La, La, La, La", I can hear the music streaming through the halls. I'm can't help but sing along. "Hark the Herald Angels SIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Screeches through the hall. Dear God the music is coming from Sam's office. Josh is going to be back from his meeting in two minutes. He's already going to be in a bad mood after I convieniantly forgot to tell him about the meeting this morning. All I can say is that maybe he'll think twice next time about ruining my holiday cheer.

"We Wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry..." Hold on. I know that voice that's singing now. It's certainly not Sam. It's getting closer. It's Josh.

"Well what brings about this sudden change in attitude?" He looks surprisingly chipper and not the least bit upset with me.

"Whatever do you mean Donnatella?" Donnatella? He's Singing and now he's calling me Donnatella.

"Did you dip into the eggnog early?" It's not such and offbase question considering his new found resemblence one of those tacky yellow smiley faces.

"NO."

"Then what is it."

"I'm making an effort." He says this seriously like I am supposed to understand what he's talking about.

"An effort?" He sees my obvious confusion and explains.

"Donna I know I haven't exactly been a picnic this past week."

"This week?"

"Okay this year."

"This year?"

"Okay this whole term!!"

"That's better."

"And so now I've decided to make an effort to be better."

"And what brought this new attitude? You weren't visited by 3 ghosts last night were you? I mean I was only joking when I called you Scrooge."

"Ha Ha. No nothing like that."

"Then what."

"It was you Donna. It was something you said."

Well this is intereting.

"Be a little more specific Josh. I say alot of things."

"SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE NNNNNTTTTTTTT NIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT!!!"

"SAM!!!" We both yell at the same time.

 

TBC.............

  


	7. Here We Go A Caroling 7

See Part 1 for all the good info

 

Okay. It's twenty degrees. I'm standing outside the Hill in a red sweatshirt and antlers singing 'Oh Christmas Tree'. I, Joshua Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff of the most powerful country in the world, am standing on the steps of Capital Hill in antlers. I honestly can't even remember the words to this song. I just jump in on the OH Christmas tree part. It actually doesn't matter because nobdody can be heard over Sam anyway.

"Okay everyone Smile Big this is a Photo Op!" The President is getting really into this. My big attempt at making an effort at holiday cheer is wearing thin. Somewhere along the line we have switched songs. We have moved on to 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'. I was still singing Oh Chrismas Tree which might be why I'm getting this strange look from Toby. Or it could simple be look of a man in pain. I give him a nod of comiseration.

"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. May your heart be light...." I've given up on singing. They have it under control. I'm too caught up in the woman standing beside me. She's so focused. So caught up in the song. Her long blond hair is flowing around her and her cheeks and nose are all red from the cold. My heart is softening again. I'm two steps away from buying Tiny Tim a turkey dinner.

"From now on our trouble will be out of sight....." She sings never taking her eyes from the masses of people who have come to watch the President and his staff make a fool of themselves. I'm entranced. So entranced in fact that I barely notice that my hand is traveling down to reach hers. Maybe this time of year really is magic because I'm definately being pulled by other worldly forces. I take her hand in mine. They are freezing. I rub my fingers softly over hers in effort to warm them up. She never takes her eyes away from the crowd but she doesn't pull her hand away. Maybe she doesn't feel me. Maybe she has hypothermia. Her finger slides a little. I take that as a sign she is not suffering from frostbite. I'm content now. Just standing here holding her hand. I too now feel compelled to sing. We stand straight ahead. Not looking at each other. Our hands are still joined.

"Through the Years We all will be together, If the fates allow............"

The song ends entirely too fast. The President walks up to address the crowd. He says something about the season and giving. I've zoned out. Until I hear "And now our Deputy Communications Director, Sam Seaborn has prepared a special number for us all to hear!"

Donna drops her hand from mind and it flies to her mouth in horror. I hope this look is for Sam and not for me.

"I almost forgot!" She squeaks.

"Well I have a feeling it's something we won't be able to forget for a very, very long time."

Sam steps out in front of all of us. His sweatshirt color is green but he accesorized with a red scarf and with those antlers atop his head he is one walking holiday cliched.

"Hi, Ladies and Gentleman. I'm going to sing a holiday favorite. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to sing along."

I feel compelled to yell "Stop! Please Don't!!" I want to yell "Run, Save Yourselves!!' I don't do anything. I can't move. It's like watching a train wreck and not having any power to stop it.

"GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY A REINDEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!" Oh Dear God. It's worse then I have ever imagined. Donna grabs my arm as if she can not physically stand up she's so horrified. Toby has his head down and CJ has slumped to the ground no doubt living in fear the next press briefing.

"WAAALLKIINNGG HOOOMEEE FFFRROOMMM OURRR HOOOUUSSSEE CCCHRRISSTMMAASSS EEEVVEE!" Sam is now running across the steps of the building. He appears to be dancing. Only it resembles more of the Elaine dance from that Seinfeld Episode. The hundreds of people who have come to see us our speechless. Their is a complete hush from the crowd. I think they are embarassed for us. As they should be. The President, ever the gifted leader, walks out towards Sam. I wonder if he's going to stop him. To stop this whole event. He doesn't. All he does is get Sam to stand still. Then the two of them proceed to finish out the song.

"YYYOOUU CAANN SAAYYYYY THHHEEEEEEEEERRRES NOOO SUUCH THIINGG ASS SANNNTTAAAA......"

Mercilously they finish. MY ear drums are still in tact and I actually hear applause from the audience. They think it was a joke. That is was all a cheap attempt at humor. If they only new. The President thanks them all for coming as we gather ourselves together to go back to the White House for the holiday party.

I look at Donna. She's shivering.

"Well that went well." She says as her teeth chatter.

I smile.

"And the fun is not over yet we still have the party. Maybe this time Sam and the President will give us a rendition of "All I want for Christmas is my too front Teeth."

"Do I detect a note of bitterness in your voice? What happend to the grand effort you were making?"

"The moment has passed." She crinkles her nose. It's all red. She looks like Rudolph. It's really very cute.

"You never told me what it was that I said to even make you think about changing your ever pleasant attitude."

I grab her arm and pull her towards the rest of the gang waiting for us. "Donna! Can we go enjoy the festivities now?"

She looks at me for a moment. She looks slightly disappointed.

"Fine Joshua."

 

TBC.............

  


	8. Here We Go A Caroling 8

See Part 1..blah blah blah

 

Okay it's been 55 minutes since the hand holding fiasco and not a word has been spoken about it. As a matter of fact I've barely seen Josh tonight never mind actually spoken to him. How dare he ignore me after we had a moment. And it was a moment. It was one of those times when the world stands still. I know it was just holding hands. But with the music and the people....I don't know....maybe I don't get out much. Maybe I'm so desperate and starved for affection that I make a big deal out of nothing. Or maybe it all felt so right and so perfect because it was a big deal. For us.

"Donna." I guess I was sort of staring into space there for a second.

"Oh Hey CJ."

"Have you seen Josh?" I was going to ask her the same question.

"Not in awhile. Why?"

"No big deal I just wanted to warn him that the President is planning on speaking in about ten minutes. I heard there is going to be a 15 minute lecture on the origins of the Christmas Tree. So you might want to hide."

"Thanks CJ."

Where the hell is he anyway.

********************************************************************

Well this has been one hell of a couple of days hasn't it? With the stapler/hole punch mission and Sam's voice that could shatter glass. Add to that the sudden realization that my assisstant Donnatella Moss is the most amazing creature to ever walk the face of the earth and you can see why I'm hiding out in my office while everyone else is at the party.

Life has been one big ball of surprises lately. I certainly never expected to take a bullet and spend 3 months recovering. It definately has had an affect on my life whether I admit it or not. I'm more defensive, something I never thought possible. I'm always on edge. I've seen the harsh realities of life. I've also seen how quick things can change and the importance of making life count.

"There you are." I literally jump ten feet out of my chair.

"Donna."

"You remember my name?" She's joking but there is an edge to her voice.

"Well I only scream it 876 times a day."

"876?"

"give or take."

"Josh...." She gets quiet now. A quiet Donna is something I don't know how to deal with.

"So how's the party?" I'm trying desperately to stear this conversation away from any dangerous territory.

"Josh...what's going on?" Damn she's good. She's not letting me get off easy.

"With?" Her eyes are narrowing. If this was Star Trek little lazers would be shooting out of them burning into my flesh.

"Josh!"

"What?!"

"Earlier. The moment." Ah. The moment. She's been obsessing about it too. This makes me happy.

"Oh that."

"Josh don't play cute.

"Donna I don't have to play at it." She hits me. This Donna I can deal with.

"But seriously Josh." Damn. I thought I had it there for a minute. Well I'm caught. There is no way for me to avoid this conversation.

I walk around my desk and face her. She's looking right at me. Her eyes are wide, and very blue. It's disconcerting to have her looking at me like that.

"Donna I'm sorry."

"For what." For what? Does she want a list?

"I'm sorry for throwing you at a potential crime scene with a hole puncher." This makes her smile. I can die a happy man looking at her smile.

"That was pretty wimpy of you Josh. I mean be a man for godsake." I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being awful to you lately. I've just been really confused about a lot of things and I had no right to take it out on you."

"You have been pretty awful to me lately. To everyone. But you know what Josh. It's okay. I forgive you. I thought I was going to lose you there for a second and that terrified me and that fact that your here, no matter how miserable you are,makes me happy in a way I don't quite understand." There are tears in her eyes and her voice is cracking. I love this woman.

I don't have a response. I can't come up with anything to say. My Ivy league education did not prepare me for anything that has to do with the matters of the heart. So I do the only thing I can. I put my arms around her. She rests her head on my shoulder. I think we are having another moment. It occurs to me that I would like to have moments like this for the rest of my life.

"Well, Josh, if we hurry we can catch the President's debate about why a star is better for the top of the tree then an Angel." She says this as she pulls away. I'm not ready to go back to the party. I'd rather just stay here with her. But maybe she doesn't want to stay here with me. Maybe she isn't feeling quite the same thing as I am.

"Maybe if we're lucky Sam will do an encore." She's looking at my shirt. Why is she looking at my shirt?

"Oh Josh, I got some of my lipstick on your shoulder!" She's trying to rub it off. She's just making it worse. I can't help but laugh.

"Josh it's not funny!" She hits me for about the 8th time today. I look down at her. I've decided that I'm going to make this moment count.

"You know what Donna. I'm sorry for one more thing?" Now she looks puzzled.

"What?"

"This." And I bend my head down to kiss her. It's soft and gentle at first but then she wraps her arms around my neck and it's gets passionate. I can feel my knees actually get weak. Who would have thought this would ever happen. I will definately have a new attitude towards the holiday season after this.

She pulls away first. But she doesn't go far. Thank God. I'm not sure I can handle a seperation after that.

"Do you want to go hear the President?" I'm am praying she says no but I figured I better at least ask.

"Who?" She looks up and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Donna."

 

THE END


End file.
